beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Soldiers/Beasts
Beasts are people whose DNA and physiology has been altered. Occupationally, they are referred to as Super Soldiers. They possess enhanced physical abilities due to their Cross Species DNA. History Proto-Beasts The first Beasts have existed since at least the ancient times and there were two of them in New York during the 1800's. First experiments The company Muirfield was funded by the govourment to use Proto-Beast's Cross-Species DNA to create a serum that would turn a human into a beast. The serum could only be administerd to people born with a pre-exposed gene so several children with the gene were taken by Muirfield. Gabriel Lowan was one of the children, he was experimented on and eventually injected with the serum. Gabe was able to fight his transformations and remain in human form, with the help of medication, synthesized by, Vanessa Chandler, his Muirfield doctor. Without the medication, he remained in Beast form, unaware of his actions and unable to control them. Super Soldiers A group of military soldiers, including Vincent Keller, was recruited into a special experiment. Without their knowledge, the military injected them with a serum that altered their DNA, making them stronger and faster and enhancing their senses. Soon a flaw was discovered: anytime adrenaline kicked in, the subjects lost control and underwent minor physical changes. One such side-effect included veiny, beast-like facial features when angry. History Extermination When the problem was revealed, the government decided to shut the program down, which included the termination of their soldiers. When Vanessa found out she tried to reason with the Colonel in charge, asking for time to try and fix the side-effects, but their conversation quickly got heated, which ended with him pulling a gun on her when she scorned him for trying to kill his own men and then threaten him with possibilities of the world finding out about them. Luckily, Vincent was nearby, overheard the whole thing, and was able to intervene and save her life. Vincent armed with the knowledge that his superiors have ordered his assassination, made his escape, faked his death and fled the country. The details of the soldiers deaths were covered up. The government report them killed by enemy fire. Survivors Gabe was smuggled out of Murfield by Vanessa after she injected him with a substance that slowed his heart rate, mimicking the appearance of death. He was then adopted, and went on to become well-educated and successful. Vincent is the only known super soldier to survive the extermination to this day. He returned to the United States and for the next decade laid low in New York City. During that time he kept in contact with only one person, his best friend, J.T. In 2012, Catherine Chandler found him hiding in a warehouse. Later, she found out that throughout the years Vincent occasionally left the shadows to save people, and that one of those people was her, as a nineteen year old teenager in 2003. Zach is the only other beast to survive the extermination. He believed that he was survivor, he claimed that he thought he was being hunted by Catherine but this was a ruse so he could kill Vincent out of revenge. Zach appears in season 2 episode 5 Reunion. Abilities and Traits *'Heightened Senses': Their five senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. They can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. Their hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing them to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify poison and blood and use their sense of smell for tracking. Their ability to track goes far beyond just their ability to smell, they can combine all of their senses and relive past events by focusing on the one they want to track. *'Augmented Physical Attributes': They are also stronger, faster and more durable than normal humans. This allows them to go toe to toe with an entire team of Black Ops, and survive things that would kill a normal person. *'Bestial Enhancement': Beast have the ability to transform into beast-like forms when they become enraged or excited: there transformations vary from black, vein-like markings appearing all over their body to small amounts of shape-shifting , their eyes glow yellow, their fingernails extend into long claws, their rows of teeth become pointed and their voice become deeper mirroring their angry and primitive persona. The ability to produce loud growls and roars; and heightened aggression, even towards those to whom they are close. Beast Types There are several different types of beasts. Proto The Proto - Beasts are the original and only naturally occurring beasts. It was their cross-species DNA that was used by muirfield to create the serums. They have all of the common traits of beasts, including longevity as the Proto - Beast Liam Cullen had lived for over 200 years and appeared as if he was in his 30's. First Generation The First Generation Beasts were the very first beasts to be created. As children they were selected by the pre-disposed gene they carried. They were injected with the Muirfield serum and thus became beasts. But the problem was that they could not control themselves when transformed and therefore they were forced to use a certain medication that suppressed their beast side. Without it they would stay in beast form all the time, one case of this is Gabriel Lowan who had taken the medication since he was a child, but he had started to develop an immunity to it and had at several occasions lost control of himself. Not all First Generation beasts experience this problem and are able to function normally as a beast. Super Soldier This type was created around 2002 in Afghanistan during the war. It was the soldiers that were the subjects, though volunteers, they weren't informed of the true nature of the experiments. The Super Soldiers were used for some time and showed no ill effects, until they began experiencing blackouts. During the blackouts they lost control and their creator Vanessa Chandler was able to create an antidote, but most of the soldiers were killed before it could be used on them. After the Super Soldier Beast Vincent Keller had gone through the blackouts and taken the antidote it was revealed that the blackouts were the result of him evolving to fast. His evolution had allowed him to develop the sense of night vision. Fireproof The fireproof version was created by Muirfield to be able to put out fires on oil rigs. They did this by making them fire resistant, using bacteria resistant to fire. A flaw in this version is that they are not as strong and fast as other beasts, but they are able to gather an aura of fire around themselves and launch it at an opponent and this gives them a big advantage in a fight. Upgraded An upgraded beast is a Beast whose strength, speed and endurance have all been enhanced with a Muirfield formula. There has only been one case of this and it was Vincent Keller. He had been kidnapped and during the time he was upgraded, brainwashed and his memories wiped, all so he could be used as a weapon. He proved himself much more superior to other beasts, like when it took three tranq darts to subdue him when it only took one while he was a Super Soldier Beast. Mixed This version was created through a Beast serum that was developed by J.T. Forbes, using his own beast research, combined with Muirfield's research, Tori Windsor's blood and Original beast DNA. Since the serum was mixed with different types of beasts, it made the serum very potent and the beast very strong. Gabriel Lowan was the only one to use the serum and he proved himself very strong, even the Upgraded Beast Vincent Keller had a hard time facing him since their strengths were almost matched. Controlled Controlled Beasts are a type that was created using a new version of the Beast serum that was created by J.T. Forbes. The serum was used by a man named Sam Landon to create new beasts. To be able to control his new "pets", he had added something to the serum that made the beast listen and carry out all of his commands, making them different from the mixed version. Also the changes he had performed on the serum prevented the beasts from retaining any memories while they were transformed and under Sam's control.r Super Beast The super beast is created from a perfected version of Muirfield formula. The beast in question had been given new traits such as camouflage that made the undetectable to other beasts. Vincent claimed that the beast was stronger, faster and smarter than him. Named Beasts Liam.jpg|Liam Cullen †|link=Liam Cullen Alistair.jpg|Alistair †|link=Alistair No_pic.png|Andrew Martin †|link=Season Two Minor Characters#About Last Night 00701570da5.jpg|Curt Windsor †|link=Curt Windsor Eddie_long.jpg|Eddie Long †|link=Eddie Long Eric1.jpg|Eric Milverson †|link=Eric Milverson Gabe.jpg|Gabriel Lowan †|link=Gabriel Lowen No_pic.png|Harris †|link=Harris No_pic.png|Jacob Sutter †|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Redemption Lafferty.jpg|Lafferty †|link=Lafferty Matthew1.jpg|Matthew †|link=Matthew Raymond.jpg|Raymond Ascalvo †|link=Raymond Ascalvo 2x03 stills5.jpg|Sebastian Clifton †|link=Sebastian Clifton No_pic.png|Slick †|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Kidnapped No_pic.png|Terese †|link=Terese Tori.png|Tori Windsor †|link=Tori Windsor Vincent(supersoldier).jpg|Vincent Keller|link=Vincent Keller No_pic.png|Xavier Wright (cured)|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Redemption Blair-Redford-in-Beauty-and-the-Beast.png|Zach Hayes †|link=Zach Hayes Pictures Vincent(supersoldier).jpg|Vincent in Afghan Lafferty.jpg|Lafferty in Afghan Supersoldier.jpg|A camp full of super soldiers working out. Supersoldier2.jpg|... Supersoldier3.jpg|... Supersoldier4.jpg|... Supersoldier0.jpg|... Category:Army Force Category:A to Z Category:Evolved Humans